


When One Door Closes

by cumberbatched



Category: AHS - Fandom, American Horror Story, Matt Bomer - Fandom, White Collar
Genre: AHS, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Neal Caffrey - Freeform, Romance, White Collar - Freeform, cooper anderson - Freeform, matt bomer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberbatched/pseuds/cumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one door closes another one opens. You've just been dumped, you've watched Dirty Dancing one million times, you've eaten a year worth of fastfood and life just generally sucks. That is until your best friend drags you to a bar and you meet a certain someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When One Door Closes

**Author's Note:**

> I've been roaming the internet for Matt x Reader fanfics but I just can't seem to find anyone anywhere. So, I've decided we not make one myself!

”… someone has taught me, about the kind of person I want to be. Miss Frances Houseman.” You mumble the words at the exact same time as Johnny does. As “Time of My Life” starts playing for the third time that day, your face is, yet again, buried in the tearstained pillow.  
Halfway through the number, your phone rings and as you take the call you hear your best friend sigh at the other end. “Dirty Dancing? Really? Again?” 

“Yeah? So?” you barely manage to answer through your sobs. 

“God, (Y/N), you gotta realize soon what an asshole he is! You know, if he can’t see what an amazing girl you are then screw him!” You roll your eyes. 

“As my best friend you have to say that.” You respond. “Besides, I love this movie and it has nothing to d-d-do wi-with him.” You start crying again. “I’ll be there in 15 minutes.” Is the last thing you hear before she hangs up the phone. 

Goddammit! You are in your pjs on the couch with a ton of fast food boxes and tissues on the table in front of you. You are never gonna be able to clean this up and look well-put-together in 15 fucking minutes. You jump up and frantically start throwing the pizza boxes in a plastic bag along with the bucket of strawberry ice-cream and soda bottles.  
You turn of the TV and run to your bathroom where you check yourself in the mirror. Holy fuck… Your eyes are puffy and red, your hair looks like it hasn’t been combed for days (which it hasn’t) and your pajamas really (like REALLY) needs to be washed. You look like a mess. In panic, you reach for your comb and start untangling it. As you throw your pajamas top over your head and into the laundry basket, you hear a knock on the door. Goddammit! You walk over to the door in defeat.

Your best friend, Kate, stands in the door opening in a short, black dress and as she walks past you into the apartment she hands you a bottle of red wine.

“Oh, god, no. Kate, I really don’t feel like…” You start to object but Kate cuts you off. “You’ve been hiding in this apartment for far too long missy!” she tells you with a raised finger. “Tonight we are gonna dress you up and get so drunk you won’t even be able to watch Dirty Dancing tomorrow.” 

 

As soon as the two of you enter the bar, all you can think of is how much you don’t want to be there. Kate has forced you to wear short, navy blue dress and a pair of black, high heels. As you walk over to the bar all your concentration goes to not fall over. When you sit down Kate orders to drinks, which actually doesn’t taste that bad. 

“See, this isn’t so bad is it?” Kate smiles at you. Even though you hated to admit it, it was pretty nice to get out of your apartment, which you hadn’t left for five days in a row.

“Yeah, well, it’s okay.” You smile back and raise a glass to your friend. “Cheers.” 

As you’re drinking a guy comes over to you. Apparently it’s a guy who works with Kate (and a rather cute one, you might add) and they start chatting. 

“Simon, this is (Y/N). (Y/N) this is Simon.” You smile at him. 

“Hi!” Simon smiles at you but quickly looks back at Kate. It’s quite obvious he has a thing for her, so you check out of the conversation and look around the bar. There are quite a few people in here. A group of five women sit at a table near the entrance and what looks like some sort of birthday is going on at the other end of the bar besides from them it seems to be mostly couples in here. You look at woman and a man sitting close to each other. Their knees are touching and so are their hands. They look very much in love and that kind of makes your heart break a little bit at the thought of him…

“(Y/N)” you look over at Kate. “Yeah?”

“Is it okay if I just quickly run over and say hi to some friends from work?” she asks.

“Sure.” You say, though being left alone with no one to talk to in there is honestly the last thing you want.

“Great! I’ll be back in 10 minutes tops!” She says as she and Simon walks off. 

You turn back to your drink and drink it all in one go. As you order yourself another one a man sits down next to you.

“You look thirsty.” You look over to see a man in his late forties/start fifties, wearing a stained light blue shirt and glasses which makes his eyes look too big for his face. “Can I buy you a drink?” As he speaks you can smell on his breath that he has probably had one too many. 

“No thanks.” You smile at him politely. “I’ve just ordered one myself.” You slightly turn in your chair, to drop a subtle hint that you are not interested. 

“Oh, come on. Just have one drink with me!” You turn around in your seat, as you realize you’re not gonna be able to get rid of this guy so easily. Okay, a way to get rid of annoying guys? You could always use the boyfriend excuse. 

“You know, I would love to but I don’t think my boyfriend is gonna like that very much. He gets really jealous.” 

“Oh yeah?” the man leans in and gets uncomfortably close. “I don’t see him anywhere?”

You lean as far back on the chair as possible. “Oh, yeah, he’s just over there with a few colleagues from work.” You point over to a group of men sitting by a table near the birthday party. You get a quick glips of one of the guys there, stunningly gorgeous and oddly familiar. Your eyes meet for a moment until your attention is drawn to your thigh where he has just put his hand. You quickly slap it away but he just leans further in.

“Come on, one drink.”

“Who’s this, honey?” a strong arm wraps around your waist and as you look up you are staring into the eyes of Matt Bomer? But it couldn’t be. He only existed on your computer and television screen. Not here. Not in this bar. Not having a freaking arm around your waist. Trying to act natural, you put a hand on his chest and leans towards him. “Oh, hi. 

This man was just offering me a drink.” Your voice is calm but on the inside you are absolutely freaking out.

“That’s sweet but I think I’ll take it from here.” Matt says to the man, who is now almost falling of the bar chair in embarrassment.

“Oh, yeah. Right. Sure. I’ll just…” he turns around and walks of. You look at him walking away and still feel your hand on a firm chest and a strong arm around you.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one go, so I'm sorry if there are a lot of spelling errors. There will be a chapter two or maybe even several chapters, who knows. :)


End file.
